1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method of performing a function thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal for providing a group picture of a group in a phonebook, a method of generating the group picture in the phonebook and a method of performing a communication event using the group picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technology, a user of a mobile communication terminal is able to perform voice communication almost regardless of time and place. As mobile communication technology further develops, various functions are added to the mobile communication terminal. Such additional functions include the providing of character information, image information, MP3 files, and games to a user through the mobile communication terminal.
Furthermore, the user can store another party's phone number in a phonebook of the mobile communication terminal and phone numbers can be classified into a group according to a relationship with the user. By classifying and grouping the phone numbers, the user can more easily manage the phonebook.
A conventional method in which a user searches for another party's phone number using a group search is described as follows. After a phonebook menu is first selected, a group menu is selected from among displayed lower level menus. Next, a group to which the other party belongs is selected from among the displayed groups and members of the selected group are displayed. The user selects the desired party from the displayed group members and the other party's phone number is determined. In this case, a group and group members are displayed in a list form using text characters.
The above described conventional method is tedious for the user because the group and group members are displayed in a text form. That is, because a mobile communication terminal displays a group and group members in a preset form, it does not enable a user to create a phonebook group in a desired form.
Furthermore, the quantity of group members that can be simultaneously displayed on a screen is limited so that when many group members exist, members belonging to a group cannot be quickly determined. That is, when a group member that is searched for does not exist among group members displayed on the screen, it is inconvenient to search for the group member on a next screen.